


Awkward Jock Moment

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff, Meet the Family, Poor Jo, TDROTI, goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: The title speaks for itself. Jock oneshot
Relationships: Jo/Brick McArthur
Kudos: 6





	Awkward Jock Moment

**Jo POV**

I was standing in me and Brick's bedroom just in my underwear looking at the bed deep in thought.

"Which one?", I asked myself rubbing my neck.

I looked to my left a the purple short sleeve mini dress.

"Do I wanna be girly", I practically gagged before looking at the other dress,"Or casual but sophisticated?".  
  
I pick up the other dress, it was a long sleeve white mini dress with and looked at it.

"But a little sexy?", I questioned looking at the V neckline , it would stop a little below my stockings.

"Ugh! Why is this so hard!", I whined putting down the white dress and picking up the purple one.

Its taking entirely too long to pick a stinking dress just to meet Brick's family.

I had already done my hair to were it fell to my shoulders in loose curls, I had even gone so fair as to do my makeup. Black mascara, vintage lipstick and some blush. Don't get me started on the black heels.

I still can't believe I'm getting all dressed up to go out with Brick's parents. Hell I even traded out my beloved sports bra and boy shorts for a black lacy undergarments trimming and some black stockings, but that wasn't for his family.

I read somewhere that if your sexy on the outside it helps boost your confidence or some dumb shit, but to be completely honest I only feel uncomfortable as hell with material up my butt. To make matters worse, now I'm stuck picking out a damn dress.

I continued looking over them debating which to wear.

Then I heard the front door open and close,"Jar head's home", I muttered to myself making myself laugh in the process. I kill at nicknames, especially for Brick, he just made it so easy.

Anyway I stood there waiting for him to come in the bedroom, but that thought went down the drain when I heard the TV turn on.

_**"** **In** **The** **Late** **1600's The** **Plague** **Was** **A** **Disastrous** **Crisis** **In** **Europe** **"**_

"The history channel", I rolled my eyes and went back to the problem at hand and I continued looking over the two choices.

I groaned,"I wish someone could help me pick a freaking dress!"

Then out hit me, I'll ask soggy since he went to fashion school and everything. Clearly this was way out of my territory. I scooped up the dresses and opened the door.

"Hey Brickhouse!", I yelled walking out of our bedroom and down the hall to the living room.

"Since we're meeting up with your family. Which dress should I wear?", I asked standing in the doorway with the purple dress in my left hand and the white in my right. Hey, that rhymed.

I didn't look around the room, but I just stood there holding up the dresses in my hands.

"Remember I hate dresses", I reminded," _Someone's_ bright idea", I snarled pointedly.

I stood there waiting for a reply, but it was dead silent. I was getting annoyed until someone answered, "I like the one in the middle", they said.

I raised my eyebrow,"The middle?", I thought. Then I realized that wasn't Brick's voice. I looked up Brick, Lightening, Mike, and his brothers Ace and Carter.

They were all staring at me with their eyes wide and their mouth's wide open. It took me a second to realize what they were staring at. It was then that l I realized I was standing there in my underwear! I started blushing bright red and dropped both the hangers trying to cover myself.

" _Daaaaaaamn_ and who is this?", Ace muttered looking me up and down winking at me.

"She's a sha-fox that's who!", Lightening gawked.

Oh _now_ I'm a she.

I stood there looking at the ground, I tried to move but I was to embarrassed and the comments kept coming.

"I wanna hit that", Carter drooled biting his lip. I guess this is when Brick had enough.

"Excuse Me! That's _my_ girlfriend", he barked walking over to me. I could see he was blushing to I don't know why, he wasn't half naked in front of anyone.

He smiled down at me,"Hands off", he announced like a little kid and kissed my forehead.

"I like thee white one", he bent over and picked up the dresses handing them to me grinning. I rolled my eyes and dashed down the hall slamming the bedroom down behind me.

 **I** **WAS** **SO** **EMBARRASSED** **!!!**

In the living room...

Brick turned around to see them still staring down the hall way.  
"AHEEM!", he cleared his throat snapping them out of their daze.

" Dude, _you_ get to come home to _that_!?", Ace directed pointing down the hall.

"Where can Lightening get one!", Lightening still imagining her standing there. Brick crossed his arms with a smug grin on his face.

"I'm so lucky", he sighed happily, all the boys nodding agreeing with him.


End file.
